


A Tasty Peace Offering

by dicktrickle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (but very minor), Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, In game mechanics, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicktrickle/pseuds/dicktrickle
Summary: An active battle scene hardly seems like the time or place for anybody to make a move on their crush. But not if you’re Jesse McCree, and if said crush happens to be the handsome archer on the enemy team.





	A Tasty Peace Offering

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be for a ficzine in the works! But due to some time constraints, I had to drop out. Everyone should still check it out though! It's slated for release at the end of November <3
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!
> 
> Huge thanks to swarm for beta reading this! ❤️

“Attack commences in 30 seconds,” the familiar voice alerted them through their coms.

“McCree, we need you in the-- McCree? Agent McCree, do you copy?” Soldier: 76 looked around the objective, mentally checking off the entire team except for one obnoxiously bright cowboy. “McCree, you son of a--”

“Commander! Watch your language! How barbaric.” Everyone in the group except for Mercy looked away, all on guard as if waiting for the opposing team to strike at any moment.

“Right, sorry,” Soldier: 76 bit out, barely controlled breaths passing gruffly through his visor. “But has anyone seen Agent McCree? It is imperative that everyone--”

“I saw him last, I think,” Mei called out from the back of the group, slowly lowering her hand once she had everyone’s attention. “As soon as we approached the point, he slipped into an alleyway.” She pointed toward an opening in the distance, a few levels up. “I thought it was strange he’d dive away, but I thought he wanted to be more on the offense for this mission.”

Soldier: 76 sighed heavily, the sound coming out gritty and deep. “I specifically asked him to stay with the group this time, wanted to avoid a repeat of last--”

“Five, four, three--”

“All right everyone, try not to get yourselves killed out there. Get into position!” Soldier: 76 yelled at his team, finding his own vantage point among the Ilios architecture. “Prepare our defenses!”

“--o, one.”

 

* * *

 

 

The sound horn overhead gave McCree a rough estimate of how little time he had left to complete his _own_ objective. He jumped from roof to roof, looking for the perfect perch to watch the enemy team disembark their airship, running through the narrow, high walls of Ilios, much like his own team had done. He scanned the group with hopeful eyes, moving quickly from member to member as he searched for--

 _Ah-ha!_ There, in the distance, a flash of blue pulled itself onto the roof before hurling itself across the rooftops, landing every jump with care and poise. _Jackpot_.

McCree followed the flash with his eyes for a few seconds more, buying himself the time and distance he needed to correctly execute his plan. When he deemed it appropriate, he bounded off after the man in blue, careful not to make too much noise to be heard by any straggling enemies down below.

He narrowly hid behind a terrace, just barely missing being caught when the man in blue looked back over his shoulder mid-jump. Counting to five, McCree chanced a glance around the corner, finding the coast clear to continue his chase. Mentally calculating, he knew how close he was to his own designated area, knowing he’d find the man in blue in any of the surrounding rooftops just past this point. He moved more carefully his agility hampered only the slightest bit by his heavy armor and spurs.

It took McCree searching through three buildings before he found his target, meticulously assembling his bow. Even without the fear of being snuck up on, the archer did his task as quietly as possible; mind, body, and perhaps even soul tied unapologetically to his craft. Sparing a few seconds, McCree allowed himself to simply watch the other, admiring the simultaneous care and tenacity of the movements.

Concentration had painted the man’s face as he moved onto his final quality check when McCree realized he had been staring far longer than he had anticipated, already hearing the commotion of the two battling teams from down below. Heaving a large, yet silent breath, McCree brushed himself down, lifting his hat to wipe off any excess sweat and rearrange his hair as much as he could.

Stepping around the corner, he drew his gun and pointed it at his target.

“I knew I’d find you up here.” Hanzo stilled at the sound of Peacekeeper being cocked, head raising but not turning to look at McCree. “Fancy that.”

“You can lower your gun, McCree, we are not being watched.” At the other’s words, the tension drained from McCree, replaced by something far more relaxed, holstering his gun and stalking toward Hanzo, offering the man a hand up after he set Storm Bow down. “All this trouble, just to fraternize with the enemy.”

McCree held onto Hanzo’s hand a little longer than necessary, rubbing the leather of his own gloves across Hanzo’s archer glove. “Well, we can skip all this ‘fraternizing' with the enemy business and instead I could be _sleeping_ with--”

“How uncouth! I will not stand for this.” Despite his harsh words, a muted flush spread across Hanzo’s face as he pulled his hand much too gently from McCree’s to truly be upset with him.

“You can make a seat for yourself right over here,” McCree said, steering Hanzo toward the ledge of the building. “And what can I say, you shot me right through the heart.” A dreamy look settled over McCree’s features, crooked smile coming up to meet practically heart-shaped eyes.

Hanzo scoffed, blush deepening a little further. “Nice euphemism, quick draw. I believe I received full points for that elimination.” He walked to where McCree gestured, taking a seat, legs swinging along next to the admittedly flashy, if a bit antiquated, man.

“And you deserve each and every one, sugar, catchin’ me off my guard like that. Why, I didn’t even hear you land, much less launch that arrow for the smoothest elimination I have ever had the privilege to experience.” He narrowly avoided being pushed off the building, taking pride in causing the blush on Hanzo’s face to spread up to his ears. “You know I’m just razzin’ ya, don’t mean to offend you none. What do you say I offer you an olive branch of sorts, as a testament of my good will?”

Hanzo watched as McCree dug around in his pockets, pulling up lint, various coins, but not what he had set out to find. A few seconds of silence pass between them before McCree’s eyes light up, mirth flowing from his mouth as he pulls out a small packet from his gun holster, of all places.

“Ain’t that the darndest thing, and I thought to bring them just before we took off!” McCree chuckled, unrolling the wadded-up paper to reveal a few packages of candy. “This right here is Duvalín.”

Stepping closer to inspect, Hanzo reached out to take one of the small plastic containers, making out small script in what appeared to be Spanish. “I can assume it’s a candy, but what exactly is it?” He grabbed the adjoined little spoon, revering its square shape and small size.

“It’s a cream candy, sugar. The brown and white one is hazelnut and vanilla, and the pink and white is strawberry and vanilla. Some of the best dang candies I’ve ever had. They’re one of the ones I told you about last time, remember?”

“Yes, I do seem to recall talk of these candies. But why do you have some in your gun holster of all places?” Hanzo barely contained the small laugh from watching McCree’s face turn cherry red, as he attempted to hide behind his signature hat.

“Like I said, Hanzo, they’re a peace offerin’.” McCree cut Hanzo off before he could rebuke. “And I figured you’d enjoy them, on account of them being almost as sweet as you.”

A slip of the tongue, and their demeanors changed completely. They stood across from each other, the heavy weight of stunned silence keeping them grounded, shocked still. Stuttered excuses fell from McCree’s lips as he attempted to backtrack, fading away to nothing the hotter his face grew.  

Just as Hanzo moved to say something, he became rigid, back straightening to its fullest, pupils becoming pinpoints as he listened to the transmission in his earpiece. He nodded once absently to the other person on the line, quickly shaking himself free from his shock, hand moving up to send his own transmission. “Affirmative, captain. I apologize for my absence. It pains me to admit of an error on my part, but I will work to rectify it so it does not happen again.” Harsh words passed through the other line, Hanzo’s face crumpling with each one. “Understood. I will be in formation as soon as possible. Hanzo out.”

McCree watched as Hanzo steeled himself, no doubt attempting to forget the disciplinary words that had just been dealt to him, trying to shake the unease from his body. He held the stare that connected with his when Hanzo turned back to face him properly, all traces of the relaxed, carefree man he was moments before now gone.

The next few seconds blurred together. Before Hanzo could quickly excuse himself, McCree stepped right into Hanzo’s space, tenderly placing the candies in Hanzo’s hand. Hanzo made to take a step back, to put some distance between them, but McCree would not budge, swooping down to place a gentle kiss on Hanzo’s slowly reddening cheek. Only once Hanzo began to raise his free hand to his face did McCree take a step back, a small smile spreading over his rugged face.

“I’m sorry to cut this date short, honey, but next time-- next time I promise you a real date, that you can be sure of. I’ll bring my homemade sweet iced tea and lemon squares, and we can watch the sunset together. How does that sound?”

Dumbstruck for what felt like the millionth time that day, Hanzo could only nod, hand settling itself on his freshly kissed cheek, face blooming pinker with every second.

“Then it’s settled,” McCree’s booming voice cried out, “next meetin’ we have, I’ll sweep you right off your feet, I guarantee it!” He turned to walk away, looking over his shoulder at Hanzo. “I hope you don’t mind if we scatter, darlin’, don’t want people thinkin’ we’re in cahoots and whatnot.”

“O-of course, we can’t have anyone thinking that.” Hanzo quickly regained his composure, walking back to his abandoned gear with a stiff gait, almost timid.

“Right on the money, sugarplum. Until we meet again!” And McCree dropped off the side of the building, hustling through alleys as he trekked back to his checkpoint, getting into shoot-outs with members of the enemy team along the way.

The sound of battle rushed into Hanzo’s head, drawing him back to reality and the matter at hand. He briefly wondered if it had all been a daydream, as odd as it seemed. But the candies in his palm proved that wrong, as well as the tingling sensation of beard burn on his cheek from that brusque kiss.

He tucked away the thought, as well as the candies, committed to thinking them over after the battle. Now he had a date to look forward to…

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider supporting the wonderful and talented writers in Stories From Watchpoint: Gibraltar!


End file.
